


messy baby

by seungjinies



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), ChanLix, M/M, Soft sex, Top Bang Chan, felix pees during sex but chan just says hes squirting uwu, i actually dont know their shipname, lowkey very innocent felix, pee kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 05:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungjinies/pseuds/seungjinies
Summary: felix tried riding his boyfriend, chan for the first time and well.. things went better than chan expected.(felix pees, okay)





	messy baby

felix always loved sweet and soft sex, he loved feeling the warmth of his other while being so enjoyably pleasured. the genuine love between them, he adored it.

his boyfriend loved it aswell, seeing the sub so overwhelmed and squirmy. it was beautiful to him.

thats why, right now felix was lowering himself onto his lovers cock. slowly, of course.

"mm.. babyboy, you always take me so good." praised the male who has his hands gripped onto the youngers waist.

he let out soft and shaky moans, holding himself up so his cock wasn't all the way in. "you got this baby.. come on." the male encouraged the smaller.

felixs vision was spinning as he was pulled all the way down, the doms dick filling his pink hole. "so pretty for me." he grins and holds onto his boys hips, thrusting upward.

he pouts out his lip before putting his head back, letting out desperate whines. "c-chan.."

"you're so gorgeous, princess." arms were wrapped around felixs delicate frame, while he was lovingly fucking him.

the older felt his cocklet throbbing , making him whine with his mouth cutely hanging open. it felt so good.

"mppf.." babbled the sub, bouncing himself up and down on chans cock. he grunted and held his waist, helping him keep balance.

"mm.. you're so full.."

felix was now panting, he felt his dick twitch at each thrust. chan suddenly felt a liquid hitting against his lower abdomen, his first assumption being it was just his baby coming, but it was far too much and not thick enough to be cum.

he looked at a flustered lixie, face flushed bright red and skin seemingly glowing from sweat. his eyes remaining so innocent and a bit worried.

"i-im so-sorry." his words faltered and his voice rasped, he felt embarrassed. the older noticed that his baby had just accidentally pissed on him and he didnt even mind.

"aw, babyboy.." he stopped thrusting, "so soon?" he questioned, a smirk tugging at his lips and an eyebrow raised upward. "what ㅡ what do you mean?" the male panted.

felix drinks only water, so his pee happens to be so clear. it looks like a females ejaculation once they reach an orgasm.

his eyes filled with just as he started to thrust again, "im glad i make my baby feel good enough to orgasm.." he cooed, making said male confused and unsettled.

"but i- i-" "you squirted on me, baby. oh id love to make you squirt again.." he licked his lips, knowing exactly what he was doing.

felixs legs were shuddering and his cock was still so hard and throbbing, he had to piss still but was already so humiliated.

"daddy! n-no, i didnt s-squirt!" the boy stuttered from both current arousal and embarrassment. chan avoided his cute whining and changed their position, so felix was now on his back and he was hovering over him.

quick yet gently he started pressing his hardened cock into the male, making him moan.

"ah!" he whimpered as he couldn't control the piss leaking out of his cocklet, leaking onto his thighs and then spurting onto felix.

"good boy, squirting just for me." he made slow, brutal thrusts, each one more piss would squirt out of his cock. he adored how squirmy and whiney lix was.

he began to stroke his sensitive little thing, sending pleasure up his body. sweet moans escaped from his lips, "th-thank you.." he bit his lip, arching his back as he felt himself actually about to cum.

"always such a good boy." praised chan as little bits of white liquid squirted from his dick.

he leaned over, giving the boy a passionate kiss. then mumbling 'i love you.' to make his embarrassed babyboy feel more comfortable.


End file.
